1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of floatation devices such as for safety and entertainment. More specifically the present invention relates to a floatation garment, a first embodiment of which includes a garment front sheet of elastic material such as neoprene and having a wider forward sheet portion with a series of front buoyant member pockets each containing front buoyant member, the front garment sheet tapering downwardly at its lower end. The front buoyant members and their member pockets preferably are provided in parallel and spaced apart upper and lower series respectively. The upper and lower series permit the front sheet to bend along a horizontal line between the series to permit the wearer to bend forward at the waist. The garment further includes a garment rear sheet preferably of the same elastic material as the front sheet and having a single series of rear buoyant member pockets each containing a rear buoyant member which preferably is at least as tall as two of the front buoyant members combined. The garment rear sheet also tapers downwardly from its lower end and meets and connects to the tapered lower end of the garment front sheet to define a connecting segment for passing between the wearer legs, preferably integral with the front and rear sheets to define a single, continuous garment sheet. The front garment sheet preferably is more buoyant than the rear garment sheet so that the wearer faces up if he or she is unconscious in the water.
Upper and lower front sheet straps or belts, respectively, extend generally horizontally across and laterally from the front sheet and have fastening mechanisms such as buckles or clasps at their front strap free ends. Upper and lower rear sheet securing straps, respectively, extend generally horizontally across and laterally from the rear sheet. Each rear sheet securing strap has a rear strap connection mechanism at opposing rear strap free ends positioned to connect to a corresponding front strap connection mechanism.
The front sheet preferably is shorter than the rear panel and terminates between the chest and abdominal area of the wearer below the level of the rear sheet so that the wearer is further unrestricted in bending at the waist. Greater buoyancy is provided in the front sheet, and to keep the wearer more upright in the water and face up if unconscious in the water.
The respectively interconnected front sheet straps preferably are extendable so that the garment can be opened to and locked at a point at which the front sheet and rear sheet extend substantially at 90 degrees relative to each other so that the garment is open to an extent to define a float chair. A person can sit in the float chair as it floats in water by sitting against the connecting segment while placing his or her back against the inward side of the rear garment sheet and upper legs against the inward side of the front garment sheet.
Another feature is provided to secure the float chair as it rests on the floor of a kayak. A series of kayak strap loops preferably are fastened to the back surface of the rear sheet. A kayak strap is provided of sufficient length to pass through the series of strap loops and extend from either side of the garment to the upper sides of a kayak. Each end of the kayak strap includes a fastening mechanism for dipping to an oar rung or dip on a side of the kayak.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been floatation garments equipped with blocks or stacked panels of buoyant material contained between garment layers. These garments tend to be cumbersome and ill fitting and the buoyant blocks and panels tend to be hulk and awkward and to inhibit smooth and efficient movement of a wearer trying to swim.
Several patents appear to teach large blocks of buoyant material fitted to fixed and specific locations within the garments. Ikenaga, at al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,224, issued on Jun. 28, 2005 discloses an article of clothing with blocks of buoyant material sections fitted into pockets. Gilmer, U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,330 issued on Jun. 5, 2007 reveals a flotation swimsuit and method of construction of the swimsuit. Meredith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,874 issued on Oct. 24, 1995 teaches construction of floatation swimsuits into which thaw pads can be inserted at a variety of fixed locations using a special tool. Michalochick, et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,968, issued on Feb. 9, 1993, discloses floatation swim wear in the form of a one-piece swimsuit has a lower pants portion and a two-ply upper portion with a one-piece floatation member between plies of the swimsuit.
Other variations include Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,691 issued on Jan. 17, 2006, which teaches foam stabilization for a personal flotation device in the form of a flotation vest containing a series of layers of flexible foam material held together fabric bands, and Khanamirian, U.S. Patent Publication Number 2001/0051478, published on Dec. 13, 2001, which discloses a personal floatation device with adjusting flotation layers.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a floatation garment which form fits closely to the body and has buoyant members which are compact and numerous, rather than bulky and awkward to use, and which are interconnected by elastic, bendable fabric, so that swimming movements of the wearer are free and uninhibited.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a garment having buoyant members in the form of upright ribs, or panels within elastic stretchable material to fit the body closely.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a garment which can be opened to a fixed extent along its sides into substantially an L-shape to define a buoyant float chair configuration of the invention.
It is a still further another object of the present invention to provide such a garment which to can be opened to a fixed extent along its sides into substantially an L-shape and secured to adjacent opposing sides of a kayak or other vessel to become and define a vessel seat cushion or seat.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a garment which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and aesthetically pleasing.